Field
This disclosure relates to computing devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for managing program code in a computing device, such as an embedded system.
Description of Related Art
Certain computing systems and devices include firmware code that provides certain control programming for the system or device. Such code, or portions thereof, may be maintained in non-volatile memory and loaded to a volatile memory following power-on of the system or device.